charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki Laufeyson
Loki is one of the Characters created by Marvel Comics and he is based Norse mythology History being the Youngest child of King Laufey and Queen Farbauti and being rather weak and small for royal blood was deemed a disgrace and keep secret from his race and his other family such as his three brothers and later on when odin killed his race and family and Loki showing bravery and feeling loss for his family and odin feeling sorry for his deeds and not being evil enough to kill a child and out of a warrior's respect for the late King Laufey and being a bringe between asgard and Jotunheim and odin adopted the boy with these motives in mind Raising him alongside Thor and Balder and growing up being discriminated by Asgard and having Odin favor Thor. Loki got banished to hades's underworld by zeus and would become king of the underworld in place of pluto while banished there he would father a child who would assist while in the underworld and later on would father Hela,Fenris Wolf,The Midguard Serpent and Vali Lokison and others and later would cut Sif's hair and would have to gather materials to make the hammer for thor to try to please Odin and later on he manipulated Hoder Vilison the cousin of balder to kill him by showing a illusion of his the magic user who turned him old and showed her promising forgiveness to her and would turn him young if he killed balder so he did and loki would have his mouth tied together as punishment for that sin and would get punish again later by stealing apples from idunn and getting tied to a rock while having snake venom pour onto him as his Ex wife would hold over a bowl as to not to let him some get on him and was he was tied there by his murdered children's entrails Vali and Narvi's and Odin was the one who killed them and was only allowed to be let go if someone else cried for him other than sigyn and loki tried for revenge once freed and by manipulating norman osborn and his Kobal alongside Void who killed him but revealing his manipulation of his adoption and bragging that he did a few weeks ago to thor as he was dieding and his plan failing and he told thor about how controlled odin though magic to adopt him and that he had a plan if killed permanently to be reincarnated but he would have no memories of himself but secretly he had his daughter Hela create a astral projection of loki's soul in case of his death and if she could not revive him Power and ability Very skilled sorcery on par with Thor's strength with the hammer and very smart to manipulate Odin and his sorcery also mind beat odin who could mind fight Galactus and being able to shapshiffe into any form and takes it traits such as biology and gender which is why he has a snake and a horse as children Quotes Such bluster. How very typical. Ever the sheltered son. So many fractured delusions. You know '''nothing' of war. For all these countless millennia -- when it comes to the two of us -- you seem to have avoided the simplest of conclusions. Instead, you feel the incessant need to avenge '''every wrong you perceive from your position of languid morality...as if it were some sort of '''game. Quite sad. But if it's a war you truly desire, Thor -- then Loki can happily provide. '' Gallery Trivia Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Marvel Category:Antagonists Category:Mythical characters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Spatiokinetic characters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleporters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Comics Category:Film characters Category:Book characters Category:Video game characters Category:Anarchists Category:Law Enforcers Category:Pyrotic characters Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Death god Category:Supernatural Category:Deal Maker Category:Marvel characters Category:Icelandic characters Category:Faroese characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Characters who have lost family members Category:Avengers Villains